


Problem Solving

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to be practical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Solving

“Cyclonus,” Galvatron commanded, “what is the purpose of...dating?”

The term had been troubling him. During climax, deep in Rodimus' spark, he'd gone looking for anything that was worrying his Prime, the things he was too stubborn or proud or embarrassed to admit out loud. It was easier this way, and any problem that couldn't be solved via traditional Decepticon methods of laserfire and explosions could usually be dealt with via a discreet message to Ultra Magnus, who would deal with it with grace and tact. Not that there was really any need for such secrecy since there was no way Rodimus was unaware of what was going on. However, he hadn't complained and Galvatron hadn't found any complaints in his spark, so the Decepticon warlord frequently used his new method to assuage his Prime's doubts and fears. This time, though, he'd found something...different.

“What's this?” he'd demanded afterwards, but his sleepy Prime had simply smiled at him and snuggled closer. That wasn't an acceptable answer, but Galvatron had allowed it. He kept replaying the small thought he'd pulled from the Prime's spark long after Rodimus had returned to the Autobots.

“ _Just once, it'd be nice...is one date too much to ask? Yeah, come on, Hot Rod. There's being hopeful and there's being **dumb**. It's not gonna happen.”_

The word swirled around his head for the rest of the day.

Rodimus Prime desired a...date.

He hadn't so much as hinted at it. Galvatron suspected he wasn't trying to hide it very hard this time, though.

Galvatron wasn't sure if Rodimus was correct or not to fail to mention this longing to him. On the one hand, it was a ludicrous notion. On the other, the quiet yearning he'd encountered was...an affront. Rodimus Prime was _not satisfied_. Worse, he'd already accepted it, quietly and with no fuss. Did he think Galvatron was happy to leave him unfulfilled? Did he think Galvatron would shy away from any challenge set before him?

Perhaps the Prime wasn't being entirely unreasonable with his idea that such a request would be rejected outright. Early on in their relationship Galvatron certainly wouldn't have been bothered by it at all. Rodimus Prime existed for the thrill of the chase, the glory of the capture, and the sweetness of his submission. Anything else was unnecessary and unimportant.

_“...too much to ask?”_

Later on, when they'd established a sort of system, still Galvatron would not have cared. Rodimus was now there to be possessed and owned. He served Galvatron, not the other way around.

_“...being hopeful and being_ _**dumb** _ _...”_

Now, however, things were somewhat...permanent, and Galvatron had the vague idea that he ought to do something every now and then for his Prime. Hence the spark-searching and subsequent erasing of Rodimus' deepest doubts and worries. That, he thought, would be a way to guarantee his lover's happiness.

“ _...not gonna happen...”_

How wrong he'd been.

Cyclonus stood before him, evidently choosing his words carefully. Galvatron allowed it, and waited. It was a hard question to answer.

“Generally, it is to...strengthen the bond between couples through a shared experience. Visiting a place of interest together, for example.”

“Our bond is in no need of strengthening,” Galvatron grumbled, then stopped when he remembered the forlorn longing. He knew Rodimus, inside and out. But perhaps Rodimus didn't know _him_ quite so well. Not if the Prime thought he would be satisfied with the current situation.

\---

“What do you guys think?”

There was dubiousness in Rodimus Prime's voice as he held up the contents of the envelope he'd received this morning. A ticket for an Earth car show, plus a request for him to use his holoform to attend. There was no clue as to who'd sent it.

“It's obviously a trap,” Springer said.

“Well, duh,” Rodimus replied, leaning back in his big office chair. “What throws me is the holoform. Galvatron can't stand them and I can't think of anyone we've pissed off recently that they might try to pull something like this.”

“ _I_ think you deserve a vacation,” said Arcee. Ultra Magnus rumbled in agreement. He'd been getting a lot of messages recently.

“Could just be random kidnappers,” Springer tried, but he was outvoted.

\---

Taking an hour or so to get used to his new human form – he was using it for the first time as Prime, actually, it was kind of interesting to see the difference between now and how he'd looked back when he was Hot Rod – Rodimus Prime arrived on Earth with nervous excitement bubbling in his chest. He wasn't stupid enough to come without backup, of course, and Springer had instantly volunteered. That meant Arcee came too, naturally, and Jazz had agreed to come along in case they got 'distracted' by each other.

Being human gave you a whole new perspective on both races. His close friends and allies were now intimidating, towering giants who could easily crush him without a thought. And humans were no longer tiny, squishy things, but up close and personal. Rodimus loved it, loved being lost in the huge crowd around the entrance

It turned out that his friends didn't need to hide in their alt-modes while the show was on. He was pleased to see a number of Cybertronians dotted around, very carefully watching every step they took. He even spotted Soundwave, and would have waved before he remembered that he was just another squishy fleshling to the looming Decepticon. The next familiar face, however, was even more confusing.

“ _Cyclonus?_ ” He asked, staring. They were about the same height, normally. Now he couldn't even see past the huge foot if he didn't look up.

“Ah, Rodimus. I'm glad you could make it.”

“Did you send it?” Rodimus asked, suspicion rising. Soundwave, well, maybe this was the sort of thing the Cassettes might like. He couldn't imagine Cyclonus being willing to sit with a crowd of humans for any length of time. Unless...

Strong arms wrapped around him, making him squeak in surprise.

“Prime,” a familiar, impossible voice growled in his ear. Rodimus stared up in shock as he _recognised_ the tall, dark-haired man possessively holding him. Unfortunately the incredible, sensuous moment was quickly ruined. “You had better appreciate this.”

Well, Galvatron was new to this sort of thing.


End file.
